


It takes two

by Revxben



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Friendship, Gay, M/M, Outer Space, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, The Force, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revxben/pseuds/Revxben
Summary: our story pics up after the final saber fight from TROS just after Rey heals Kylo ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> our story pics up after the final saber fight from TROS just after Rey heals Kylo ren.

Rey looks into Bens shifting eyes. The man who she felt so connected to in that hut on Auch-to, was back, right in front of her. She fought back tears as she stood and looked down to him. "I did want to take your hand that day, Bens hand. Not 'kylo rens' hand. Ben solo's hand".  
She extends her hand to him to aid him standing, his legs weak. He steadies himself and stares deeply into her deep brown eyes, he rememberers how alone he felt with out her near him, how empty and lifeless he felt walking around knowing she was out there somewhere, not with him.  
Rey looks back into his bright eyes and sheds a tear. she turns to look back at Finn and sees him looking through the towering waves at her and for him the man at the source of the galaxy's problems. she breaks away from his gaze and bounds to Kylo's old TIE-fighter. She enters the compact cockpit and stares out the glass window to see Ben hunched over himself sitting on a large rusted beam. She takes off into the grey sky and enters hyperspace.


	2. Home

Rey sets the TIE to auto pilot and slumps back into the massive seat. She stares into the cold dark void of space and closes her eyes. A tear rolls down her soft cheek and she lets herself connect to Leia trough the force.  
“Rey, don’t be afraid” Leias soft voice rings trough Reys ears.  
“dont be afraid” Rey echos back “dont be afraid”.  
She opens her eyes and resets the course she had set into Kylo’s TIE. She sees his Sith way-finder and follows its directions to the Sith planet Exegol. 

**  
Kylo ren stood looking into the vast ocean. His cheeks drenched from a mix of the salty water and his own tears. He thought to himself about his mistakes and wrongdoings, and thought about how the girl Rey could see through them to see Ben, not Kylo.  
“hey kid” a familiar voice grows from behind. He spends around and lays eyes on Han Solo.  
“d-dad…” he said with even more tears falling from his eyes. “your not real i..” He’s cut off by Han.  
“no. Kylo ren did that.”  
“Dad what do I do”  
“go home, son”  
“but Mums.. gone”  
“no ones every really gone. Go find Rey, she is your home Ben”  
“i know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it, dad, please..”  
“i know” hand reaches for she saber in his sons hand. “together” he says has he grabs his big hand and wraps it around his and the saber. They trow it into the violent waves and Ben turns to face his dad.  
“Dad..”  
Han smiles at his boy and gently cresses his cheek before vanishing with a wave crashing down.  
Ben solo, the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo was back. He ran back to the main wreck of the infamous death star and used the force to get back to dry land. He finds a small ship sitting behind a hill and boards, he sets its auto pilot for Exegol and speeds towards the girl.

**  
Rey lands the TIE on the cold planet of Exegol. She sits for a moment wondering if she should do this. She turns the ships engines off and removes the top hatch. She slides down the face of the fighter and lands on the dusty ground. She ignites her lightsaber. She begins to approach the huge structure when she hears a ship entering the atmosphere. She shoots her eyes to see who it was, and sees a small damaged ship approaching her. She stands in defensive position as the craft lands and the small ramp extends and Ben solo exits. “Ben!” She yells with emotions running high. She runs to him and embraces him into a hug around his neck. She gazes up into his eyes and plants a kiss into his soft lips. She holds it for a few seconds remembering every thing about his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for the support on my last chapter! This chapter is longer and has more detail. i hope you all enjoyed :)


	3. Dyad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after rey defeted palpatine in tros and ben climbs out of the pit. its a lot happier then what we actually got. i hope you all like it. also there wont really be a schedule to my new chapters unless you guys want one :)

Ben stagers to his lifeless soulmate. “No” he cries desperately as he reachers her side heaving her into his lap. “can you hear me sweetheart? Hang on” he pleads with her cold limp body. He holds her to his chest and looks around desperately for someone to help, anyone. He knows no-one is coming to help. He knows there’s no hope. He rests her head in his hand and stares down to her. Placing his massive hand on her flat stomach he closes his eyes. He meditates on the force like never before and pleas with the force to let him save her. He feels the force flowing through his hand and into Reys body. His hand begins to rise and fall as Rey begins to breath again. She’s not awake. But she is alive. ‘a dyad in the force’, he thinks to himself as he stands and bridal carries her to the exit of the cave.  
He stumbles to their ships and realises the worst. The ships are too small for both of them. He panics his arms and legs weakening. He will have to contact the resistance. How will they take to hearing his voice? The voice of the man who killed so many. He will have to risk it. To save Rey.  
“h-hello this is..” he hesitates for a moment “Ben, Ben solo. Paging any resistance craft for urgent response. Rey is wounded she needs help.”  
“we hear you Ben, were on our way to your location” a raspy voice replies trough the small radio.  
Uncle lando ben releases a sigh of thanks. He hears the familiar roar of his fathers beloved millennium falcon.  
**

The falcon lands and it ramp lowers, Finn races out blaster in hand ready for any attack. He stops when he sees ben solo, holding rey in his lap, her hand clutching to his. He slowly jogged toward them. “give her to me.” He demands sheepishly. “let me take het”.  
“no. I’m taking her abroad.” Ben begins to wars the falcon but slows before entering. ‘i want to be a pilot like my dad!’ He recalls and small voice in his head. He bobs below the low door of his fathers ship. He brings her to the medical bed and lays her down, lowering her head slowly. He covers her with a blanket. “ill be back sweetheart, I promise stay here.” He whispers in her ear as he stands and kisses her forehead softly. He turns to see Finn, Lando, Chewbacca and a young woman he had never met. He weaves trough them all and heads straight to his fathers cockpit. He reaches up to his lucky golden dice. A tear falling from his right eye, tracing where his old scare once was. His is cut short as chewy and Lando rush into the cock pit. “kid, strap up were getting off this planet. Fast.” Lando orders his hypothetical nephew. Ben dose as he says as the falcon engines its engines and beings it journey out of there. Finally, ben solo was at peace, he could no longer hear any voices, but those of his family. 

**  
dozens of medics rush on board and halt when they see the supreme leader of the first order sitting with their hero.n”what are you waiting for she needs help” Ben begs for the medics to help. They lift her onto a stretcher and rush her out of the ship. Ben following hot on their heals. As they leave the falcon and weave trough the packed base a blanket of shocked sighs rattle trough the masses. He freezes for a moment his world spiralling. His sight settles on Rey in the stretcher 6 feet infant of her, the medics rushing her to med bay. He hurries to her side and clasps her hand in his. “i’m here Rey, i’ll always be here.”


	4. Restore

Ben sits at Reys bed side in the hospital wing for 2 days while the rest of the resistance talk about what they’re going to do with him.  
“we should give him a chance” protests Rose “he is general organa’s son, she had hope for him, so should we.”  
“yeah? He did try and kill all of us. A LOT of times if you recall.” Poe exclaimed with a huff.  
“if it were down to Leia, she would let him stay” commander D’acy explains “if she was still here she would tell us to have hope for him, to forget his past and await his new future.”  
“Ignore his past, huh?” Finn questions.  
“yes Finn. We ignored your past when you defected the first order to join our fight.”  
“you’re right” Finn agrees “we should hold a vote. All in favour of ben solo staying with us raise your hand”  
A slow wave of hands raise in the confines of the meeting space. Rose, D’acy, Connix, Finn and Lando raise their hands. Poe is left out numbered.  
“this is a terrible idea” he mutters as he reluctantly raises his hand.  
“it is settled then. Ben solo will stay with the resistance.” C3PO excitedly says.

**  
He can feel her chest slowly rise and fall under his head. As he rests his head on her stomach a hand runs trough his upkeep hair. He smirks and sits straight up. “Rey?” He gasps as he takes her hand in his.  
“ben, you-“ a thought popped into her mind as a large smile engulfed her face “you saved my life”  
Rey uses her other hand to sit herself up in her collapsable hospital bed. Ben stands and helps her up without letting her go once. She slides off onto her feet stumbling a little but steadies herself on ben. She smiles and turns to face him. She stares into his eyes. She sees all his pain, all his suffering is now gone. She stands on her bare tippy toes and passionately kiss ben. Their lips pressed against each others, their breathing in sync. She reaches her hand into his flock of greasy brown hair. Ben wraps his arm around her small waist.   
They finally pull away from the kiss when a medical droid beeps at rey to tell her she is going to have visitor’s. She didn’t want to see anyone, just ben, all she wanted was to be in his arms and have nothing disturb them. She allows Finn and poe to enter. They embrace in a warm hug and talk together while ben watches rey. He really had fallen in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has lots of fluff... next chapter is where they story really pick up ;)


	5. Clear

Finn walks rey to the falcon where ben sits in his fathers pilot seat waiting for rey.  
“be care with him rey… don’t let him hurt you” Finn warns rey  
“Finn. Its going to be ok, he’s changed now”. Rey assures as she walks up the boarding ramp with BB8 following suit. She wavs good bye to finn and she closes the door to the falcon. She walks into the cock pit and takes the co pilot seat next to ben. They share a look and a smirk as they lift away from the ground.   
“Naboo huh? Is it nice?” Rey asks as ben enters its coordinates.  
“its the most beautiful planet in the galaxy… its where my grandmother is from” he explains as he fiddles with the buttons. Rey stares at ben as he concerntrates on his piloting. As he engages the sub-light engines and enters hyperspace he swivels his char around to gaze at rey. He was wearing one of his fathers old outfits and his hair was freshly groomed and pushed back away from his face. A grin rose on Reys face as she examines his face.   
“come with me I want to show you something” ben says as he stands and holds his hand out for rey to hold. She obliges and takes his hand as he takes her to the back of the falcon. They enter a room with a small Childs bed and toys scattered around the floor. Han had never let her back here and after that she never needed to go back here, so she never did. Ben took her to the centre of the small room and held her in a hug. Her head resting on his rising and falling chest he said to her “you know when I was a boy I told EVERYONE that I wanted to be a pilot like my father” a small chuckle came shortly after. Rey wrapped her arm around his waist and listened to his soft heart beat. Ben leant down and kiss rey on her forehead. 

**  
When they landed in the lake county of naboo they left the ship hand in hand. They walk trough the knee high grass until they reach a statue of a beautiful woman. Reaching into her bag she pulls out two lightsabers, one was leias the other the one Luke let her use. She handed them to ben and took a step back. He bent onto his knees and placed the weapons on the ground. Using the force he lowers them into the grass and soil burying them in naboos earth. He rose his head and looked at the statue. ‘thank you’ he whispers with a somber smile on his face. He stands and turns to rey, she’s watching him with a loving look on her face. They begin walking up to the large house on the top of a small hill. 

**  
The fire light lit up the bedroom ben was staying in. He lay awake and couldn’t sleep, but he couldn’t think why. He walked over to the window and look out over the lake, the moon light reflecting over it.  
“cant sleep either?” He heard rey ask from behind.  
“not really” he said slowly turning to rey. She was dressed in a tank top and her under wear. She walked to the end of his bed and sat on it looking at ben.  
“whats on your mind?” She asked as he sat next to her.  
He runs his hand up her thigh as she fingers his hair. They gaze into each others lips until they violently kiss each other. Their hands gripping each others bodies as rey slides out of her top. Bens large hands gripping her now bear back, their kiss intensifying. His hands slowly creep to her front of her chest as he softly lays her down on her back.

**  
Rey wakes up the next morning next to the naked ben solo. She docent feel shame, or regret about her decision to see him last night. She lays her arm on his chest and looks at him with nothing but love in her eyes. Ben slowly wakes up to the sound of birds chirping and a cool light breeze coming in from the open balcony door. He puts on his yellow silk robe and walks onto the balcony. He sees rey at the corner with a cup of moogan tea. Her short brown hair blowing softly in the wind and on her cheeks. He walks over to here and embraces her from behind, wrapping his hands around her waist. He put his chin on her shoulder and pressed his head against here’s.  
“Your finally awake” rey giggles as she holds her hand on his.  
“I might need some of that tea to be fully awake” she says trough a smile.  
“i don’t want to leave this place.”  
“we don’t have too you know”  
“but we do… there’s so much to do to bring back peace”  
“thats what the resistance is for isn’t it?”  
“Ben I don’t know what to do” rey finally squeaks as she turns around and places her head on bens huge chest  
“i know sweetheart, I know”

**


	6. Life

Ben walks over to the chair Rey is sitting in. Her soft brown hair falling bellow her sharp shoulders. Her hands are resting on her swollen belly, slowly rubbing them up and down. Ben leans over her shoulder and moves her hair behind her ear. She rollers her head back to reveal a small smile on her face as ben kisses her ear. He whispers to her “how about you, me and our little padawan go and find some decorations for its little nursery?” He smirks as he feels her giggle. “only if we can go to the naboo garden market, so I can get more blue milk… this little baby loves it” she says as she turns and meets bens eyes. They smile and share a kiss as rey stands. Her pale green and brown dress falling slightly below her knees and over her belly. She’s nearly 3 months pregnant but she already feels massive. She slides into her flats and grabs her bag.

**  
As they walk hand in hand down the bustling markets of naboo, they pick out different toys, clothes and shoes for their little bundle on its way. As they walk down rey spots a baby blanket stall. She walks over to a small light purple blanket and picks it up. She runs her fingers down its seams and around its edges. She knew this blanket. “Excuse me ma’am” she says to the old alien woman manning the stall. “do you happen to know where you found this blanket? Something about it is familiar..”   
“that one I found..” She remarks as she stands and begging to walk over to rey “that one I found on a wreck of a ship on one of the surrounding planets of jakku… it was a strange wreck, nothings I’ve seen before…”  
Rey begins to zone out as she remembers a faint memory. She remembers a male voice telling her not run around while they're flying. She hears her little selfs giggles and smiles softly. That blanket was hers.   
“so you wanna buy it? Its going for 5 credits” the alien woman assures her.  
“yes, I think I will. Thank you” she hands over the credits and receives the balnket.   
Returning to bens side at a small stall he looks at her beaming smile and looks jokingly concerned.   
“i have a feeling you did something, am I right?”  
“i guess you could say that as she places her hands on her hips, she places her bag in the hover cart that had already filled up with baby things and of course blue milk.   
“we should probably head home baby” ben says as he pays the droid at the stall. He swept her into his arms and begins to walk to their land cruiser. “i think we should, and get all this stuff away”

**  
“BEN WHERES THE BABIES MOBILE” she screams to ben as she sets up the baby room.   
“I THINK ITS IN THE WARDROBE” he hollers back. She rollers her eyes and mutters a few words in a grump. She finds it in the wardrobe and brings it out. She climbs up and hooks it onto the hook she had placed earlier. She stood at the door looking into her kids room. The light drapes over the window over looking the sparking naboo lakes swayed as she walked past and to the change table. She folds her pale purple blanket and places it onto they table, next to the tiny clothing and socks ready for the day she would have her baby. A pair of large hands hold her belly from behind and a little bit of stubble brushes on Reys cheek.   
“Ben I want this baby to decide its own life.” She says fiddling with little things on the baby table “i don’t want to make it train in the force until it can decide itself… I just don’t want anything to happen” she begins to sob as she grips the edge of the table. “it needs to have a better life then me. What ever it takes it will NOT suffer.”  
“oh baby girl” ben says as he spins her around and holds her closer “this little baby will be nothing but a blessing. We will do whatever you want. And I promise it won’t have a childhood like either of ours. Well love it with our whole hearts and protect it with our lives. It’ll all be ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic reylo has been served. this isnt straight after the last chapter obviously but its about 3 or 4 months after in which ben has grown out a lil facial hair. also i wanted to have reys baby blanket so she has something to pass on thats positive :)


	7. Chapter 7

Rey shoots awake from a wave of pain. She places her hand worriedly on her large stomach. She lowers her hand to the bed next to her hip and feels a pool of moisture. She rolls to the edge of the bed and slides her legs out slowly. She silently stands distributing her weight so ben wouldn’t wake up and worry. She waddles over to her nightstand where here silk nightgown hangs on the chair. She slings it around her shoulders and brushes her hair behind her ears as she hurries to get her shoes. Midway to them she falls to the ground in a heap as another wave of pain strikes her stomach. Ben rolls to see what the matter was, placing his hand where rey would normally be he feels a damp pool instead. He slams the lights on and sees rey slumped on her knees breathing heavily in and out. “REY?!” He yells as he scrambles to her side and standing her up. “we need to get you to the hospital. NOW!” He says scoping her into his arms and running to their speeder. He places her in the front passenger seat and leaps into the flyer seat. He flaws it down the empty streets and roads. He swerves around the couple speeders out and pulls up at the hospital. He runs rey in and demands someone sees her immediately. A nurse brings in a hover stretcher and ben lays her onto it. Stroking her sweaty hair he reassures her that everything will be fine.

**

Rey screams louder then she has ever heard. The pain she feels is the worst pain that she’s ever experienced, the pain doesn’t even compare to the time she was young and broke her arm falling from an old AT-AT. Her nails dig into ben’s hairy arms as pain shoots throughout her lower stomach area.   
“Ms Solo. You have successfully delivered a baby girl. congratulations” the robotic voice of the midwife droid explains to her and Ben. A tear rolls down reys cheek as her daughter is placed on her chest. Her little but loud screams magically sooth her pain as ben kisses her forehead.   
“you did it, sweetheart. Oh good lord I love you so much” Ben cries as he kisses her even more, not once taking his eyes off his new baby girl. He strokes his massive hand on her bald head, his hand looks even bigger with his hand on her tiny head. Rey is now sobbing uncontrollably “hi my little princess. Hi” she says cooing over her daughter. She holds her small body up to her mouth and kisses her small head. She traces her cheeks with her fingers as she hands her to ben. He cradles her small, small body into his massive, bear chest. Her tiny hands reaching for his big fingers. He observes every little feature of her body. Her 10 little toes and fingers. Her little button nose. He sheds a tear or two as he rocks her to silence her cries. He sits beside rey for hours just sobbing and cooing over their precious daughter.

**  
Rey woke up to the sound of her baby crying. She opened her eyes to the bright lights of the medical bay. Rey sat up and saw ben hunched over her crib. Her daughter was wrapped snuggly in the light purple blanket she found at the market which was previously hers. She could feel her daughter in the force. She was pure, blissful and happy.. something she hadn't really felt in the force before. She had Bacta fluid placed all over her to heal her after giving birth to her daughter. She removed the pads and walked over to join her husband and daughter. She placed her hand on his back and the other on her baby’s bed.   
“we should think a bout naming her, don’t you think?” Ben suggested whilst the biggest smile grew on his face as his child opened her eyes at them.  
“She could benefit from that from time to time.” She joked as she rested her head on bens shoulder. “if its ok…” she hesitated for a moment “i want her middle name to be.. Leia.” She looks over at ben as a tear falls from his eye and onto their daughters cubby arm.   
“im sorry, no she doesn't need to be called Leia its-“ she is interrupted by ben kissing her.  
“I want her middle name to be Leia as well, rey.” He said after he pulled away from the kiss. “My mother loved you so much rey. And she will love this little girl so, so much” she said hugging rey and placing his chin on her head, his small beard tickling reys forehead a little.  
“Well little one, how do feel about being mommas little Nomi Leia Solo?” Rey gestures to her cherub. Ben embraces rey into his side as the stare down at their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome baby nomi leia solo UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading :) This is a really short chapter as its my first work on AO3 so please enjoy and stay tuned for more :))


End file.
